<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eye Of Newt - Baked by etoilecourageuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215638">Eye Of Newt - Baked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/pseuds/etoilecourageuse'>etoilecourageuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Addams Family (TV 1964)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Celebrations, Cooking, Curtain Fic, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Halloween, Jack-o'-lanterns, Love, Shipoween 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/pseuds/etoilecourageuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morticia and Gomez prepare for their annual Halloween feast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eye Of Newt - Baked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts">silveradept</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Halloween, dearest silveradept! It was a true pleasure writing or you - those two are one of my true OTPs, and how much more perfect could they be or this season? I really hope that you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gomez, darling, are you quite sure that you would not like me to assist you in the kitchen?" Morticia asked a little breathlessly, having just rushed to his side after being startled by a loud <i>CLONK!</i> that could have even woken up ester from his nap on the bed of nails. "You do know that five hands are better than three. And Thing’s cooking has become so sloppy over the past couple of weeks…" </p><p>"Positive, Tish!" replied her husband with an excited sparkle in his eye, as he quickly picked up the pans from the ground, wielding the cooking spoon in his hand like a black knight would wield his sword… "I have everything perfectly under control!"</p><p>Oh, <i>Gomez</i>… Her darling, her sweet, sweet <i>bubbeleh</i>… He had offered to prepare the Halloween feast all by himself despite not even having boiled a lizard’s egg for several decades, insisted even, had spoken of nothing else the entire day… It was endearing to watch, even though Morticia certainly had no idea which good, dark spirit had befallen him so suddenly. </p><p>It was the spirit of the holiday perhaps, that would often lead him to fresh ideas and discoveries of new skills, so… Why not cooking? He had often enough watched her prepare their meals or the day. </p><p>The holiday… Halloween… The happiest day of the year, the day that would fill them all with such tremendous joy that one could nearly touch it… How they all had been looking forward to it, Gomez most of all. He would do anything to make Halloween perfect, would go out of his way to year by year surprise his family anew, and always, always succeed. Certainly, this year would be no exception. </p><p>Morticia had spent the better part of the morning carving pumpkins with the children — little Wednesday was becoming so delightfully skilful with her knife! — and how beautiful they had turned out to be… Wasn’t there anything cozier than the warm light emerging from Jack-o’-Lanterns? If only it were possible to keep them all year round (Gomez had actually voiced a similar idea one marvellously foggy October morning several years ago), but no… No, they mustn’t. Something so delicate, so special…It had to remain special; if it were Halloween every day and night, what occasion was left to look forward to, and to prepare for? </p><p>She sighed now, a quiet, enraptured sigh of anticipation, seating herself on the chair at the table as she watched her husband work for several minutes before speaking. "I cannot wait for you to see the drawing room and dining hall," she said and could not help herself after all now but to subtly hand him a spoon significantly larger than the one he was currently stirring a rich, bubbling sauce with. "Lurch has <i>outdone</i> himself with the decoration this year, I promise that you will barely recognize our own home… He has such an eye for detail, it never ceases to astonish me. And I do believe that I heard a little bat or two fluttering about the house…"</p><p>Again, Morticia sighed, thinking for a moment about just how lovely it would have been to share this magical night with the entire world, or… rather… the entire street. "Oh, it will be beautiful tonight, perhaps our most beautiful Halloween yet…" she whispered. "It is such a pity that our neighbors have this urgent business in Peru and cannot attend our party; I am convinced that they would adore your Eye of Newt - is that… boiled or fried, dear?"</p><p>"Baked," said Gomez, beaming from ear to ear with pride. "Without the oven, to give it a little twist for extra celebration."</p><p>"How creative!" Morticia exclaimed, once more astonished by her husband’s never-ending richness of ideas. "<i>C’est merveilleux</i>, my love."</p><p>"Tish! That’s French!"</p><p>A little squeal of delight escaped Morticia’s lips as she could feel Gomez’s kisses through the fabric of her dress upon her arm, higher and higher… Still, lightning would strike her at his touch, at his kiss, would befuddle her completely… But no… No, there were still so many preparations left, this was not the time… Not yet… </p><p>"Daaaaarling…" she murmured, giving him only the slightest of smiles. "Later…"</p><p>"Later…" Gomez whispered into her ear, dropping the spoon and wrapping his arms around her waist in the way she adored so very, very much… "I cannot wait for later…"</p><p>Oh, and neither could she… Neither could she, indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>